


Time flies.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Trans Frank Iero and nervous Gerard way, plus a lot of fast going plot and development.





	Time flies.

"Jesus fuck"  
I toppled out of the locker on top of a guy  
"My balls!"he whined and i rolled off, spreading my hands against the floor  
"What the fuck were you doing in my locker?"he said  
"Got bored obviously"i rolled my eyes and jumped up, helping him up  
"I like your drawings"i said and he blushed  
"Gerard right? Or are you in a strangers locker?"i said, he nodded  
"Frank"i smiled  
"Im sorry about your balls"  
He blushed and shrugged  
"See ya around"i grinned, walking outside to light a cigarette. As i walked home, i noticed Gerard and a guy on the other footpath, gerard talking with his hands, waving them everywhere and i snorted, seeing them go into starbucks. I crossed the road, following him in.  
"Hi Gerard"  
He turned a blushed  
"Let me buy you a coffee, make up for hurting your balls"  
"No its cool"  
The guy next to him raised an eyebrow before going to the till.  
"I like your pins"  
He looked down at the black flag pins, blushing  
"Thanks"he said and i hummed  
"No problem, what do you take?"  
"No seriously-"  
"He takes black coffee straight and sucks at signals"  
Gerard frowned and i grinned, ordering two large black coffees. I paid quickly and were handed them straight away  
"Frank"i said  
"Mikey"he looked bored, scrowling through his phone  
"Want to sit down?"  
Gerard opened his mouth before shutting it  
"Outside. He smokes when he drinks coffee"Mikey said and snorted, gerard blushed again and i lead them outside, sitting in the chairs. Gerard sat down looking confused but mikey just played on his phone  
"What age are you?"i smiled and he glanced at mikey  
"Im 17"  
"16"i hummed and gerard nodded  
"What music are you into?"  
"Like rock and punk"  
"Yeah? I got a band, ever heard of pency prep?"  
Mikey glanced up from his phone  
"Weve been to a load of your gigs, gerard owns the album"  
I grinned  
"Thats cool"  
Gerard lit a cigarette before biting on his thumb nail.  
"So are you gay?"  
He let out a whine as he bit his thumb hard and Mikey snorted  
"The dudes trying to talk you up"Mikey said and gerard eyes got wide  
"Im not-"he started before mikey snorted, earing a elbow  
"Out"he finished and i nodded  
"You into horror movies? Dawn of the dead is playing downtown tonight"  
Gerard frowned  
"Hes asking you on a date Gerard"Mikey sighed  
"Oh um yeah?"  
I snorted  
"Cool, i gotta run. You want to meet me outside century at 6?"  
Gerard nodded  
"See you then man"  
He nodded  
"Nice meeting you Mikey"  
"Bye frank"  
I walked home, clutching the warm coffee and taking sips before chucking it in the street bin  
"Hey ma"i called  
"Hi baby, anything planned for tonight? Ive got a few friends coming over"  
"Just going to the movies"  
She hummed and nodded  
"Hungry?"  
"Nah im good. Gonna do my homework"i said as i walked upstairs. I finished it within an hour, quickly showering and changing before going downstairs. Mom was sipping a glass of wine  
"Can i borrow the car?"  
She nodded  
"Have fun"  
I kissed her cheek before leaving. Arriving 5 minutes late i spitted Gerard at the entrance, smoking and shaking slightly  
"Cold?"  
He jumped slightly before nodding  
"Lets go inside"i grinned, he followed me, biting on his nails  
"2 tickets for dawn of the dead"  
I paid, gerard trying to force the money into my hand. I laughed  
"Its a date"i said and he frowned  
"Ill buy popcorn"he said quietly and i grinned, gerard got us a massive bucket to share and two cokes before we went in, he followed me to the back. I curled my legs under me, grinning at Gerard  
"Okay?"  
"Ive never been on a date"he said  
"Hey me either"i hummed and he frowned  
"But youre so confident"  
I grinned  
"Fake it til you make it"i joked and he snorted  
"I gotta warn you tho, im scared od the dark so if i grab your hand, chill"i said and he blushed, i took a drink and the movie started, he shuffled closer as we started eatting the popcorn and i moved tge arm barrier, grinning as our thighs touched. Gerard didnt conplain when i talked over the movie, just threw in random words every so often. Halfway threw the movie, his arm rested against mine, his fingers touching mine every so often until i grinned down at them, lacing my fingers with his. I seen him blush and i relaxed into the chair, unwinding my legs to throw them into his lap. He snorted. By the time the movie was over, gerard was alot more at ease with me  
"Fucking great movie man"i said  
"Shit yeah"he hummed, his fingers still laced with mine  
"Is this okay?"  
He looked down at them, his eyes widened slight and he blushed, nodding.  
"Are you hungry? Or want coffee?"  
"Coffee sounds good"i hummed  
"Get in"  
"Oh, you drive"  
I snorted and nodded, letting go to climb into the drivers side. He got in and buckled up before i pulled out  
"Im really gagging for a costa"i said and he snorted  
"Fine, starbucks is the best though"  
I hummed and nodded, pulling into the costa within minutes. I climbed out, following him in  
"My turn, what do you want?"  
"You bought the popcorn! It was dearer!"  
He rolled his eyes  
"Well?"  
"Vanialla latte, soy milk"  
It wasnt long before our coffees were ready and we moved outside.  
"Theres something i should tell you?"i said and he frowned  
"Im transgender"it came out of my mouth quickly and quietly as i stared into my coffee  
"Oh"he said, i looked up at him, he was trying to get his cigarette lit. I reached over, flicking my lighter and he leaned into it, i lit a cigarette then  
"Did you get much homework? God mrs. Dowdes was in such a fuck ass mood"  
I stared at him and he blushed  
"What? Do i have a milk mustache?"  
"Im transgender"i repeated  
"I know Frankie, you said"he said  
"No comment on it?"i raised an eyebrow  
"Uh no?"he said and i grinned  
"That went well"i said and he snorted  
"But nah i got my homework done earlier, took about an hour though, math sucks ass"  
"Shit yeah, i have so mu h to do when i go home but i really cant be bothered. Me and mikey were suppose to talk later but hes probably passed out"  
I snorted  
"Wanted the low down on the date?"  
He hummed  
"I think hes going to come out to me, but i know so i dont know what to say, im not good at those things, you know?"  
I nodded  
"Hes gay i take it?"  
"I think hes bi, like we share a laptop it wasnt hard to figure out"  
I snorted and he blushed  
"Ive got no filter, dont tell him i ssid that"  
I grinned  
"His porn is safe with me"i said, my phone beeped and i looked down  
"Band practice 8 pm tomorroe Franks house"  
I rolled my eyes  
"Hold on"  
I rang the number  
"Dude you cant just say my house, my mom needs to okay it"i whined and heard shaun snort on the other line  
"Shes cool, ill bring her some cookies"  
"Ass. Bring me a new string saying you broke mine"  
I hung up  
"Sorry about that"  
He shrugged and smiled  
"Its 10 already, fucking curfew"  
He snorted and i sighed  
"Come on, ill throw you home"  
We got in the car and gerard directed me to his house. I pulled in and gerard got nervous  
"I dont have to kiss you"i said and he blushed  
"Its not that i dont want to, its just really soon? Like i met you today?"  
I grinned and nodded  
"Its cool man"i smiled and he kissed my cheek  
"Ill talk to you tomorrow?"  
I nodded  
"Night man"  
He got out and i waiting until he was inside before driving home. I opened the door to mom laughing, loud and drunk. I smiled  
"M home"i called, setting the keys in the dish  
"Hi baby"  
"Just going to go to bed"i peaked in the doorway and she grinned, nodding. When i got up for schook the next morning, i was late, rushing to get to my locker before first bell. I shoved my books in before rushing to class. At lunch i slumped in thr chair next to Ray, sighing as I hadnt sedn Gerard all day.  
"Hey frank"Mikey said and i smiled  
"G skipped, he said to give you this"  
He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it  
"Thanks man, want to sit down?"  
He glanced at Ray and Bob before nodding, slidding in across from me  
"Whats up man?"  
Me and Mikey talked the rest of lunch, he occasionally joined into Ray and Bobs conversations aswell. When the bell rang i got up, rushing to Math. I pulled out my phone  
"Homework got the best of you? Its frnk xo"  
I texted it to gerard and grinned at the response  
"Its holding me hostage. Cant escape. Cant remember what the sun feels like. Send help x"  
I snorted  
"Poor Gerard. Need me to rescue you and take you to starbucks around 4.30?xo"  
"Sounds good. Be prepared to fight the hw. X"  
I laughed and put my phone away. After school i rushed home to grab the car, driving to pick Gerard up. He climbed in as soon as i pulled up  
"Im exhausted"he whined and i laughed  
"You know youll have to do the homework on monday?"  
He whined again, buckling his seat belt before meeting my eyes. I grinned  
"Hi"i said and he blushed, leaning over to kiss my cheek.  
"Mikey said you guys hung out"  
I nodded  
"Seems like a cool dude, yeah"i nodded, slowly driving to starbucks  
"Drive threw and chill in the car?"  
He nodded and i pulled in, getting our order. I parked up, turning to face him  
"So gerard, tell me about you"  
Gerard blushed and shrugged, 8 rolled around waay to soon  
"Shit the guys, wanna come watch me practice?"  
"Sure"he hummed, i droved to mine quickky, the guys smoking against the van  
"Fucking pot right outside my house, dumbasses"i muttered getting out  
"Dude what have i told you?"  
I took the jount, taking a few pulls before flicking off the cherry  
"Youre moms not home relax"  
"Its not the point man"i groaned before i seen gerard acting awkward as fuck  
"So this is Gerard"  
I introduced everyone before unlocking the garage door. The guys went to set up  
"Okay?"  
"Alot of people"gerard whispered and i reached down to squeeze his fingers  
"All cool, i promise"i whispered and he hummed, looking up to meet my eyes. I kissed the cornor of his mouth  
"Oh"he whispered  
"Sorry-"  
"Its okay"he whispered and i grinned. I pulled him inyo the garage by the hand, pulling out a beach chair and he snorted, sitting down. I plugged in my guitar after fixing the string  
"Ready? One two three"  
We kicked into the usual opener, he sound loud and i knew mom wasnt going to be happy. I glaced my eyes as i sang, gripping onto my guitar for dear life. After a few songs, Shaun handed me and Gerard a beer  
"Break"he said and i hummed  
"Youre fucking awesome"Gerard said as he took a mouthful. I grinned  
"Youre sweet"  
I kneeled down looking up at him  
"Did mikey come out?"  
He nodded  
"He was so nervous and i was like dude im gay what do you think is going to happen? But im the first person hes told so i guess he was just nervoud as hell saying it out loud"  
I hummed  
"Like i get it, im not out you know?"  
"I never came out, people just assumed when i moved her because i was girly"  
He hummed  
"So you just moved recently?"  
"Nah like 4 years ago? I legally changed my name on my 16th though, that was cool"  
He smiled  
"Do they know?"  
"Nah, no need, not looking to bone them"  
He blushed and i laughed  
"Come on frank, few more songs then vodka"  
I snorted  
"Should have warned you alcohol would be involved"  
He shrugged and grinned. I kissed his forehead, staying there for a second before turning round. Shaun was staring at me  
"Shit man, you never said anything"  
I blushed  
"Not much to say. 1, 2 3"i started playing, taking a drink of my beer mid song. Aftee another 30 minutes the power went out  
"Shit how did we not notice moms car?"i whined before she appeared  
"Frank anthony iero, its 9.30 at night and our neighbours dont appriciate the noise"she said  
"Sorry mom, hungover?"  
She laughed  
"Yes. Keep it down, nd Dewees? I can smell the pot from here!"  
I laughed as she walkes away  
"See?"  
I took of my guitar and the lights turned back on. I kneeled next to Gerard  
"Hey sweetheart"i grinned and he blushed  
"So we usually invade the living room, get drunk and crash, you want to stay?"  
He loiked nervous  
"No pressure i swear"i said and he bit his lip  
"Okay"  
I grinned  
"Sure?"  
He nodded and i lead him into the living room.  
"Oh whos this?"  
I glanced at mom  
"Im Gerard"he said  
"Franks boning him"  
I slapped Shaun across the head and mom raised an eyebrow  
"Oh is he really?"she hummed  
"No mom"i said and she chuckled  
"Nice to meet you sweetheart, noone leave this room drunk, noone walking home in the dark alright?"she said looking around the room before grabbing a beer and sitting on the sofa  
"So my moms rad? Shes in her early 30s so"  
Gerard hummed and nodded, i passed him a drink, sitting between him and mom on the sofa and yawning. An hour later i was drunk and giddy; Gerards phone rang  
"Im staying at Franks Mikey..Uh hold on"  
"Can mikey come over? Hes in a bad mood"  
I nodded  
"Ill pick him up"mom offered and i smiled  
"Okay thanks"Gerard grinned. 5 minutes later Gerard was gone with mom, and i lay on the sofa. They returned quickly and mikey went straight for the vodka  
"Hey mikey these are the guys"i waved and he hummed, taking a mouthful. By one i was exhaustes and my eyes hurt from watching everyone play video games.  
"Bed"i whispered into Gerards ear  
"Mikey-"  
"Ive a blow up mattress in my room"i yawned and they followed me uo, as soon as i hand it pupped up, mikey passed out and i kicked off my jeans, shutting the door  
"Um-"  
Gerard looked nervous  
"You wanna share with Mikey?its okay"  
"No im okay"he whispered and i pulled of my top  
"Whats that?"  
I froze  
"Its a binder, remenber?"  
"I forgot"he hummedand i turned around, slipping it off before pulling on another top. Gerard was face down in the bed in his boxers and tshirt and i laughed, turning off the light i climbed in next to him. Wrapping my arm around his waist before falling asleep.  
"Up, its 1 o clock!"  
I glanced at mom as mikey groaned  
"Frank you better not be sleeping in your-"  
"Mom"i said glancing at mikey  
"Sorry"  
"Im not i swear ill be down in a minute"i curled up into Gerards shoulder. "My head"Mikey whined "Sh no talking"gerard said, pulling me close. When i finally managed to get up, i took my binder and went into the bathroom. When i went out, Gerard was sat up with his head in his hands. "Fuck" "Exactly" He pulled on his jeans and we went downstairs, everyone already sat at the table, i sat down infront of a spare mug and so did the guys. We ate and drunk in silence, "I hate hangovers"i leaned my head into gerard who groaned, kissing the top of my head, resting his nose in my hair "So franks gay"Shaun said and i snorted "Me? Phft"i said and mom laughed. "Right thanks mrs.iero, bye everyone!"a course filled as the guys shuffled out into their van. "I need movies and cuddles"i whined and Mikey snorted "My que to leave" "Nah man, stay! Bob and Ray usually come over on Saturdays"i hummed and Mikey smiled "Okay"he whispered, we all went back up to my room, putting Harry Potter on. Mikey sat on his phone at the end of the bed ans i pulled Gerard down to spood me. "Im totally gonna pass out"he mumbled and i hummed, taking his hand on my hip and lacing our fingers together, pulling it against my chest. After a few minutes his breathing evened out "So you guys are together huh?" "We never really put a lable on it"i said and Mikey hummed "He had a boyfriend a few years ago. Didnt end well" "Why?" "He was abusive" I groaned "He never said"i whispered "Hes okay now i think, it only lasted a month" I nodded "What about you Mikey? Any girls?" Mikey snorted "Nah not for me" I hummed, turning back to the movie. Ray and Bob came an hour later "Who the fuck is Frank in bed with? A guy?"Bob said and i laughed, gerard woke up and pulled me closer "Huh? Oh"he sat up and i snorted "Ray; bob this is gerard" "Hey youre in my math, whats up"Ray smilrd sitting on the blow out mattress. "Hey"gerard smiled and i snorted "Turning this off"bob said and i rolled my eyes, letting them set up the xbox. "Okay?" He noddrd and smiled "Im okay Frankie" "Winner plays me"Mikry said, shuffling down next to the guys. The week passed quickly, me and Gerard hanging over nearly every day and texting the times we were together. It was a Friday; which mean alcohol with the guys, Mikey Bob and Ray tagging along too. I sat on the sofa, bringing my knees up and squishing my toes under Gerards thigh as i took a sip of my first beer. The guys were busy fighting over the xbox "Why are you acting weird?"i hummed and he flushed, shrugging "Gee, its been all day"i whispered "Smoke?" I nodded and got up, following him out to the front. "Wha-"soft lips met mine, a hand moving to my neck. I gasped and pressed back, sucking in his bottom lip gently. He pullrd me close, his hand on my lower back as we kissed slowly. He brome apart after a minute resting his forehead against mine "I didnt know how to do it"he whispered and i grinned "Ive been thinking about it all day and then we were always with people and it made me more nervous and-" I kissed him again, biting on his lip until he let me in, kissing him deep and slow. "Ew" I pulled back to look at my mom, smirking. A glass of wine in her hand and a cigarette between her fingers. Gerard blushed and stepped away, lighting a cigarette "I miss you baby. Sunday youre all mine"mom said and i nodded, sitting next to her and lying my head on her shoulder. She passed me the cigarette "Weve come so far baby, huh?"she said and i hummed "I had him at 15"mom said and gerard gasped slightly "That would be so hard"he said and she sighed "We moved around homeless shetlers until he turned 3, when i finally found a job with childcare" I closed my eyes, listening to moms breathing "We rented a shitty apartment that had 6 locks on the door, but it was ours"she said and i smiled sligjtly "Thats really inspiring"Gerard said "There were weeks when frank would have to go to the foodbank just to eat, or it would be noodles, god we ate so much noodles" I laughed "I cant even think about them now"i said and she laughed "But we made it baby, look at us" I grinned at her, gerard was smiling "Im drunk and rambling ignore me'"she giggldd before going into the house. Gerard sat next to me "You didnt tell me that" I shrugged "She worked hard and became a nurse when i was 12, havent looked back since. Thats why we moved here" He hummed and i leaned into him, lying my head on his chest "Were dating right? Because mikey said it had to be offical but we went on a dates, isnt that offical?" I snorted "Yes G, were dating" He grinned and i finished my smoke, flicking in onto the drive way. "Wanna get drunk and make out and scare mikey?" He laughed and nodded, i went back into the living room, finishing off my beer before moving on to vodka. A few drinks later i curled into him, sighing. He kissed my head, then my cheek, then the cornor of my mouth. I smiled "Wanna go upstairs for a while?"i whispered, running mg finger down his cheek. "Yeah"he pulled me up "Nobody kill anyone, you know the rules"i said "Franks getting laaaaid"shaun called and i laugjed, throwing a pillow at him before following Gerard upstairs. I kicked the door shut and kissed him, my hands going into his hair as the kisses grew deeper and faster, i pushed him on the bed and climbed onto his lap, kissing him again. Gerard moaned as i grinded lightly, "Frankie"he whispered "You want me to stop?"i whispered, breaking apart to look into his eyes. He shook his head, sucking on his lip and i kissed him again, pushing my hips against him he moved his hands to my upper thighs, guiding me where to grind. He broke apart, his breath heavy and pressed against my chest. "You wont get off like this"he whispered "But you will"i whispered and he nodded, moaning quietly. He pushed me down harder, starting to grind back as i felt sparks in my stomach, he moved up to bit at my neck, and i could feel the moment his orgasm hit, his terth sinking in a little to much and i moaned. He stopped my hips after a second, moving his face back to kiss me. I kissed back, my body still turned on and on fire. "Can i touch you?" I sucked my lip, looking at him "Isnt it to soon?"i whispered "Only if you think it is"he kissed my cheek "Ive never did anyrhing like that"i whispered and he hummed "We can wait frankie" I nodded "We should"i whispered and bit my lip, he grinned and kissed me "Thats okay, i totally need to change out of these boxers tho"he blushed and i giggled "Okay"i climbed off his lap and he went into the bathroom. He came out a minute later "Ill be down in a minute okay?"i whispered "You okay?" I nodded "I just gotta deal with it" "Jesus"he whispered "Youre hard again" He lay his head against the wall "You just told me you were going to masturbate" I shrugged "Fuck"he whispered and squeezed tthe top of his dick. "We could together"i offered and he palmed himself "But you gotta lock the door" He locked it before coming back into bed, i pulled up the covers, and he leaned over to kiss me. I unbuckled my jeans, pushing my hand down them and he moaned against me, i broke apart as my fingers brushed my clit, gasping. He pressed his forehead to my cheek, opening his jeans "You got any like lube or something? My mouth is dry so i cant spit" I shook my head before removing my hand, spreading my wetness onto his dick "Fuck"he whispered and i giggled, pushing my hand back in brushing past my clit to my vagina. I pushed in two fingers, spreading my legs as i gasped out "Youre so fucking hot shit"he whispered and i moaned, bucking up i could hear the slid of skin on skin and i opened my eyes to look at him. The blankets had slipped down a bit so my pubes were on show, everytine my hand moved, my boxers moved slightly down. His dick was bright red and leaking as he watched my fingers. I moved my legs wider, adding a third and his he licked his lips, i pulled my hand out, pushing my fingers against his lips and he moaned as soon as he sucked them in, cuming over hid fist and my blanket. I pushed my hand in again, focusing on my clit and gasping" grabbing at Gerards arm until i found hid hand, squeezing tightly as my orgasm hit. My body rolled over immediatly, my legs closing as i gasped for breath. "I got you baby"Gerard whispered, his hand notting through my hair. "That was so hot"hw whispered and i nodded, he kissed me sofrly, letting me taste myself on his lips before pulling back. "I need a smoke" He hummed and nodded "Okay?"i asked and he grinned, nodding "Yes babe" He smiled softly before getting up, wiping his hand on some tissues. I went into the bathroom to clean up before going out, taking Gerards hand as i pulled him downstairs "Thay didnt last long"Mikey smirked and Gerard stuck up the middle finger "What didnt last long?" "Nothinf mom"i laughed, grabbing two beers. I went out to Gerard, sitting next to him as he smoked in silence, watching the stars. "This went pretty fast today, you okay?"I kisses gerards arm and he smiled, putting it over my shoulders "Im okay"he whispered and i grinned "Have you ever had sex?" He sighed and looked at the trees "Yeah, once" "How was it?" He shrugged "Honestly terrible, i was 14 and thought i was so cool" I nodded "It was awkward and painful and i regret it so much" I hummed, taking a mouthful of beer. Gerard lit another cigarette and i moved under i was lying down, my beer on my chest and my head in Gerards lap. "You guys ever going to join the party?"Mikey said, coming out and sitting next to my feet. I shrugged "Is Ray gay?" I smirked "Yes Mikey" Gerard grinned over at him "Shut up"Mikey pulled his beanie down further, pushing his glasses onto his nose. "Hes single too. Go for it"I said and Mikey snorted "Hes probably mot intrested" "Force him for a date like i did to g" Gerard laughed "I would probably freeze if i was your wingman Mikey way" Mikey laughed too, relaxing into the wood. The night passed quickly until I was curled up in my bed, Gerard pressed close behind me with Mikey on the other side. Ray and bob were snoring on the floor and i grinned, my eyes getting heavy until i was asleep. I woke up to mom at the doorway, a mug in her hand and a smile on her lips "Hi baby, come give mom a cuddle" I shuffled out from Gerard, going into her open arms "Hungover?" I shook my head and she kissed my forehead, holding me close. "Did you sleep with him?" "No mama"i whispered "Okay. Tell me when you do bambino" I nodded against her and then i heard Gerards hand move, trying to find me before he frowned and opened his eyes. I grinned, my moms ares still around my chest as i faces him. He blushed "Go, imm make breakfast" "Ill help"i whispered, and geradd got up in pj bottons and last nights top "Me too, Mrs. Iero" I kissed his cheek before following downstairs. I poured out two migs off coffee, handing him one "You take the pancakes ill make the sausages" I nodded and helped her, quickly mixing up the batter "I totally cant cook. Youll thank me when we dont die"Gerard said and i laughed out loud. He grinned and kissed my head. Within a few months, Gerard in his pjs was a daily thing, summer came which meant G bearly left my house, so much that hed buy groceries and clean the place. It was a Sunday morning and mom was rushing, trying to get ready for church and he stood in the kitchen, sipping coffee and smoking. "Gerard will you do some laundry?" Gerard nodded without skipping a beat "It all should be next to the washer, besides whats in you and franks room" "Its our room now?"i snorted and Gerard winked "Ill get it done Linda"he smiled and i finished tying my runners, i kissed his cheek before following mom out to the car. She had gotten really into god recently, and i tagged along every week, listening the the Father talk. By the time we were home, gerard hand clothes up on the line and the dryer going, and the kitchen was clean "Youre like superman" "Cleaning is calming"he said and i snorted "Do not wreck that room iero!"he said as i stood on the first step, i glanced at mom outside on the phone "Want ro help me wreck it?" He laughed and followed me up, kissing me deeply, as he pinned me against the door. I locked it before pushing off his top, throwing it to the side. He lifted me up, pressing his crotch into mine and moaned as my jeans rode down, touching the bare skin at the top of my ass. Next was my top, he ran his fingers down the material of my binder "Frankie-" "No g"i whispered and he bit his lip, nodding "Okay" Then we were kissing again, he sat on the bed, still holding me on his hips "Jeans"he whispered and i got pu to push them down, pressing play on the sterio before crawling back into his lap, our crotches only seperated by the thin material of our boxers. He bucked up against ms ans i moaned"reaching down to pull me free. He flipped us over, kissing my neck and he rubbed the head against my clit. I immediatly felt my boxers stick to me and i moaned "Gerard"i whispered and he moaned, moving up to kiss me again "Oh, oh!" Gerard stopped and looked down, the button on my boxer open and his cock prrssed against my vagina lips. "Totally an accident"he blushed, i wrapped my legs around him as he went to pull back, making him slid in more. The pressure and heat of him against me made me shake, he unbuttoned the last butting before kneeling up, watching the head rub over and over again on my clit, i was shaking, moaning. Sweat started to roll down my forehead, he was the same, his eyes watching me. He met my eyes for a second before pushing down more, i gasped st the tip touching my entrence. He looked up at me and i nodded quickly, he pulled off my boxers as i covered my face again, moaning. I spead my legs wider for him and looked up when i felt him kissinf my thigh and my inner thigh, i gasped as he sucked in my clit, moaning deeply. My body shook at the pleasure as he ate me out, licking and sucking before he bit my thigh "You taste so good"he whispered and i moaned, he pressed himself against me again before pishing in. I gasped, moaning loudly as he bucked hi hips. I pushed down against him and he moved to kiss my jaw before my mouth, i wrapped my legs around him as we kissed, he was thrusting in deep and slow before i bit his lip, making him gasp and move faster. I moanes, our foreheads pressed together and i glanced up into his eyes. He looked up from my mouth moaning, he slowed his past dowm, kissing me softly and holdong me tight, i bucked against him, he moanrd and kissed my jaw, then my neck. I shut my eyes as he started going fast and hard; i bit my lip and moaned "Fuck G i love you so much" He moanrd against my shoulder his thrusts becoming un even before he pushed in deep. I gasped as he came, the hotness of his cum and his deep thrusts spilling me over the edge. He gasped as i clemched around him. Before pulling out and lying next to me gasping for air "Was i suppose to pull put?"he whispered after a minute, i snorted and pulled the blankets over us, curling into his side "I totally was shit im sorry" I laighrd "G im on birth control its fine" He relaxed against ms before rolling over to look into my eyes "You said you loved me"he whispered and i blushed "I did, didnt i?" He kissed me softly "You know i love you"he whispered and i smiled, nodding and kissing his fingertips as they ran past my lips. "Frank? Downstairs, now" I frowned at the door "Whats wrong mom?" "Open the door" I pulled on pj bottoms, pulling open the door. She was crying "Baby, your dads here" I frowned "Who?" "Your biological father baby, hes downstairs. He was looking for us" "I dont want to see him" "Frankie-" "No mom" "I got it"gerard whispered when she glanced at him. I closed the door and he got up "Baby listen-" "Dont just going to shower" By the time i was done and dressed in fresh clothes, Gerard wasnt in my room. I sighed, taking a few steps down the stairs. I seen Gerards pink pyjama bottoms and green socks and sighed "Gee"i called "Mm coffee'gerard said and i rolled my eyes. I walkes into the kitchen, pouring out a cup before going outside, never looking at the man at rhe table. I heard the door shut as i tried to light a smoke "Who the fuck does he think he is? Walking in after 17 years fuck" "It was a one night stand' I jumped at the voice "I didnt kmow she was pregnant, i moved after for work. Nobody said anything" He looked like me only older with stubble "I only found out 4 years ago i had a kid, through gossip when i moved back home" "Want a medal?"i snapped and he sighed "Listen to me, i tried everything to find Linda and you, everything i could"he said and i sighed. Gerard came out and sat next to me. He kissed my head and lit his cigarette "I dont need a dad, i dont have daddy issues"i said "I need my child"he said and gerard rubbing his knucles against my wrist "Why now?" "I only found you, Frank" I kicked at the grass "I tried everything but i haď Frannie, your biologically name" I flinched "Until i dug around some more and found a frank, i came straight away" "How can i believe you?" "Youve no reason not to"he whispered softly "Hey baby, im gonna give you some space. Ill be in our bed if you need me okay?" I nodded and accepted the kiss "Please give me a chance" I sighed "Dont even mention that name infront of anyone ever again" "Sorry im new to this" I sighed again "Thats a pretty cool trams am out there" I shrugged "It broke the day after i bought it, havent took it into the garage yet" "Im a mechanic, want me to take a look?" I nodded "Cant hurt"i whispered. The day passed slowly, Tony working on the car and saying alot about the engine. "Hey im gonna run to the store; need anything?"Gerard said, standing outside moms car "Im out of my face wash" "Nip and fab, isnt it?' I nodded "And some toothpaste. Did we eat all the ice cream?" Gerard tapped the car roof "Think so, the usual?" I nodded "See you soon"he grinned before getting in. I watched him pull out "How longs he been living here?" "Hes not offically but around 3 months? Dating a little over 6" He nodded "He seems nice" I bit my lip and nodded. When Gerard came back; he kissed my neck softly as he walked into the house and i blushed. "Young love"tony grinned and i hummed. "Ill get some parts tomorrow and come back?"Tony offered and i shrugged, scratching my neck. "Okay"i said and he smiled. When Gerard came back, tony was leaving. Hugging mom who cried softly. I dodged the hug "Touching is not Franks strong point"Gerard said Tony laughed and nodded "Okay. See you tomorrow" I nodded and watched him drive away, relaxing against Gs chest "Lets get fat as fuck"i said and Gerard laughed "You okay? Big day huh?"he hummed and i shrugged "Im okay"i whispered "So i stopped by Dewees earlier" I grinned "Mom gonna borrow your car!"i called opening the door, before shutting it. Gerard laughed and got in again, driving to the hill and pulled it. I rolled it up before getting out, sitting on the bonet befote lighting up. I took a long drag, relaxing. G leaned next to me and i passed it over, blowing out "Fuck thats good"i said and Gerard hummed. Two joints later we were lying on the bonet, his head on my chest as i watched the scars "Will i ever see you naked?" I kissed his head, smelling his hair "Who would have thought i would ever let you touch me, never mind eat me out"i said and Gerard snorted "True"he whispered "Soon hopefully love"i whispered and he hummed "I love you"he said and i smiled, kissing his head again "Me too babe, okay to drive home?" He hummed and got up, he drove slowly, but the road was mostly dead. As soon as we got home we lay on the sofa, eating everything we could. When we went to bed, he curled up close, his arm pressed against my chest before passing out. "Hey baby, i gotta go home, Elena is coming over and yout dad is too" I kissed him "Okay baby"i whispered "Ill be over tonight around 6 for the gig'he whisperer and i nodded "Call me if you need me" "Want me to drop you of Gee?" "Nah its cool, ill walk it" He kissed me again before leaving and i rolled over on to my stomach, falling asleep again. Moms laughing woke me up and i groaned, walking downstairs and freezing at tony "Hi Frank" I pulled on Gerard hoodie from the chair and nodded, pouring out a cup of coffee "Excited for tonight? Ill be there" I grinned "Can i come along?" I tensed before shrugging "Free country"i said and Tony laughed loudly, his hand falling on my moms hip. By the time Gerard was back i was exhausted already, the band arriving at the same time. I stood up on my liptoes, kissing Gerard "Hi baby"he hummed, kissing my forehead "Ill let you get ready"Tony said and i nodded "Ill be there" I nodded again before he left "Good day?" I grunted and kissed him again, leaning against him as the guys set up for practise without a word. "Ill go get ready for tonight"i whispered and Gerard nodded, after a quick shower and change, i went downstairs and grabbed my guitar "Here man, you look like you need it" I snorted and nodded "Thanks man" I took the vodka straight, downing it before taking the mic "1,2,12"i repeated before nodding and kicing off. We followed the setlist before finishing "Right in the van, its 7.30"Shaun said and i nodded, gerard grabbed my amp as i liffted the guitar. By 8 we were there, setting up as the crowd slowly filled in, I seen tony at the back and sighed, then grinned at Gerard at the bar "Gerards a faaaag"i called into the microphone, he held up his middle finger and grinned "Love you really. Get me a drink?" He held up his thumb, turning to the bar and i sighed as Tony approached him. I jumped off the stage, walking over and taking the beer "Thanks babe" "No problem" "Nervous?"Tony asked and i shook my head "Ive played loads, smoke?"i looked at Gerard and he nodded, leading me out "Youre being harsh on the dude. He didnt know" "Youre dad isnt turning up out of the blue, you dont get an opinion"i said and he sighed "I know my dad" I frowned "But-" "He left when i was 8, he use to beat us" I froze "Dude im sorry i didnt know"i whispered "Go easier on him Frankie, hes trying" I nodded and sighed "Hes flirting with mom" "Shes lonely"he whispered and i nodded "I know" "Frank, backstage now" I looked at Dewees and nodded "Good luck baby, ill be upfront" He kissed my head "We okay?" "Ofcourse baby"he whispered and i kissed him, parting ways to go to go backstage. I finished my beer, glancing out at the large crowd "Fuck"i whispered and Shaun hummed. After a few minutes it was stage call and i rolled my shoulders before walking out, the crowd screaming "Ahh nothing like Newark crowds"i grinned into the mic "So many repeat fans, you didnt forget about us huh?"i grinned, getting screams in return "Lets keep it easy, no fights, no shoving, lets do this!"i shouted before turning to nod at the guys, the music filled my ears and i closed my eyes, pressing my lips to my mic. "This is a new song, lets try it out yeah?"i said to the crowd, to kick into '5th period massacre' "Its different, its heavy, i wanna see a pit open, yeah thats right! 123"i kicked into the song, by the time the song was over i was a sweaty mess, grinning against the mic "Shit that was some fucking pit! This is a different, this is a lovely little song my partner wrote" Gerards eyes went wide "Come up here"i waved him up "Now this song isnt pencys, Its Gs, but yous mother fuckers are such a good crowd ill let you hear it first"i said, getting met with screams "I need to be drunker for this"Gerard said as soon as i could hear him, "This lovely fucker is the love of my life, be kind to him. This song is called Im not okay" "Fucking cunt"Gerard said to me, but it echoed out over the room. I grinned, pressing a kiss to his head "Ready guys? One two three" Half way threw the song gerard started to relax and i grinned, leaning up in the mic to join him. "Trust me"i screamed, kissing gerards cheek before spinning round and grinning at the band, Shaun was grinning, swapping his guitar for a bass as i played lead guitar. When it was over the crowd went crazy and i grinned "Thats my boy, how awesome is his fucking voice?"i grinned and Gerard blushed "Thank you babe" He stuck up the finger before walking off "Gerard Arthur way, you heard that motherfucker here first, this is Fat and alone" By the time the gig was over i was exhausted, my hair and clothes sticking to my body "Faggot man"a guy shouted and i gripped the mic "Any of you homophobic or sexist or racist assholes do not belong at a pency gig, do i make myself clear?"i shouted and got screams in return, i grinned "I swear it wont be 7 months before you hear us again. Thank you! Merch by the door"i called out, before gerard came and grabbed the amp, as soon as we packed up i was shoved by G against the side of the van, grinning "You were so hot in there"he whispered and kissed my neck. I grinned my hand going into his hair "Jesus frankie, im so hard for you right now"he mumbled into my skin "Youve gotta wait Gee"i moaned "Um" I looked over so fast i smashed my head into Gerarss as he was pulling away "Fuck shit ow"i whined holding onto my head "Your head made of metal man? Shit"Gee whispered and i snorted "Sorry, that was awkward to hear" I glanced at Tony and mom "Howd you get backstage?"i asked before noticing the blood on Gerards hand, i whined, checking his nose and holding my jacket to it "I know the owners?"tony said "sorry"mom whispered and i snorted "I need vodka, losts of it, busted by your parents ahh"Gerard said as he pulled away, i laughed, watching him go back through the door. I lit a cigarette and sighed "You were brillant up there"mom hugged me "Thanjs mama" "You have such raw passion"tony smiled and i blushed, shrugging "I didnt know Gerard sang!"she said and i grinned "Man of many talents"i winked I seen Gerard paused coming back out, pausing "That wasnt dirty i swear!"i said and Gerard blushed "Thats way to much information Frankie"mom laughed "Thanks babe"i accepted the cup of G, taking a mouthful of the vodka and blackcurrant "Can you give us a lift home? The gangs coming round because they cant get served here"i said "Tonys driving; ive been drinking sweetheart" I nodded "Frank, catch man" I caught the envelope Shaun threw at me "Great gig!"before he went back in. I grinned and grabbed my guitar, following Tony to his car. The ride was short and silent before getting home and i quickly set up the living room, making more room and bringing out alcohol and crisps as gerard plugges in the xbox. "You can stay if you want"i said to tony putting on his jacket. I scratched my neck as he smiled "Id really like that" I nodded and kissed Gerard "Im gonna grab a shower, wanna join?"i whispered and he nodded quickly "Im gonna shower can you let the guys in in 10 minutes?"i said as mom passed "Sure baby"she smiled and i went upstairs, already pulling off my sweat stained tshirt. "Am i going to see you naked?" I laughed "Yes baby"i whispered "Are you sure? Youre not drunk?"he said and i grinned "Little typsy"i hummed kicking off my jeans and socks "You can stand and stare or you could come, both ways"i whispered, slipping off my boxers before my binder, walking into the bathroom "Shit"i heard gerard whisper as i got in, turning on the hot water and grinning as it hit my skin. A few seconds later there was a mouth on my shoulder, gerards hands on my hips "Youre fucking gorgeous"he whispered and i turned to him, pressing our chests together as i kissed him. He moaned into my mouth, his hand running down to my ass "We have about 5 minutes, gotta be quick"i whispered "I can guarentee it wont take that long"he snorted and kissed my forehead "Turn around"he whispered and i did, spreading my legs against the tub and pressing my head into the tiles, i felt his press against me before pushing in, moaning deep into my back "I love you"he whispered and i pushed back as he started to fuck into me, his hands ran up the front of my body and i gasped as his fingers brushed my nipple, i moaned, pushing into his hand. "Jesus christ"he moaned before pulling out "Turn around" I did and squealed as he lifted me without warning, he laughed and pressed me against the wall as i wrapped my legs around him "Hold on tight" He held me up one arm, the other positioning himself until he pressed in again. He kissed me as i pushed the wet hair from his face, moaning as he thrust in fast "Im gonna cum frankie"he whispered breaking apart before the kiss, his mouth moving to my chest. I moaned as he mouthed at my nipple, gripping onto his hair before his hips stuttered and he was coming, breathing hard into my chest. I moaned, tiliting my head back "Shit"he whispered and i hummed, rolling my shoulders. He gently put me down, holding on tight to my hips. His hand moved down my body, pushing back into my vagina "Gee fuck" "I want to tie you to the bed and fuck you for hours Frankie. I want to taste every fucking part of you baby, cum for me baby come on"he whispered as his hand sped up, i gripped his hair as my orgasm hit, stopping his hand immediatly as i gently rocked myself through it. I kissed him gently relaxing agsinst the wall "Ugh i still have to wash"i whispered and he laughed, grabbing a shampoo bottle and squirting it on my head, rubbing it in "Turn" I presses the side of my cheek to the shower, moaning as Gerard washed the shampoo out of my hair and washing me down with shower gel, i turbed to let him do the front, closing my eyes as the soap ran over my chest and stomach. I rinsed off quickly as gerard lathered himself up and his hair . When we were done we dressed quickly and i yawned "Love you"i whispered kissing his chin "Love you gorgeous" I walked downstairs "Hey guys"i grinned at Ray, bob and Mikey "Hey man great fucking gig man"i high fived them before grabbing a beer and sitting down. Gerard went into the kitchen ans i heard him laugh loudly. Everyone filtered into the living room, around 10 friends and then mom and Tony. By 2 am i was drunk as hell, curled up on Gerards lap in a chair. "Frankie"i looked at him pointing into the kitchen, where tony was kissing mom "Fuck"i whispered and Gerard kissed my head softly. Before i knew it Gerard had his car packed, ready to leave for New york. I started to cry, gripping onto him "Ill see you Friday baby"he cooed and i nodded, sniffing. "I love you forever and ever" "Me too"i wiped my nose on my sleeve "I gotta go"he whispered and i nodded, kissing him once more before letting go. I waved at him as he pulled out before he blew a kiss, driving away. I went inside, curling up into mom as i cried "Its okay Frankie"she cooed "You should have went too baby"she whispered and i shrugged "Youd be lonely" "I have Tony noe sweetheart"she whispered and i nodded "I know"i whispered I lasted a week before i was packing a bag, i swung it over my shoulder, just my basics along with my guitar. "I love you sweetheart"mom hugged me tightly "Here, itll help you along son"tony handed me a thick envelope and i sighed "Thanks tony"i hugged him and he kissed my head "Go suprise him. Be safe"mom whispered and i nodded "Ill phone tomorrow" She nodded "Treat kelly right"Tony said and i snorted. Thats what Gerard called my car. I got in the car, strapping up and waving as i pulled out. By the time i got to Gerards address i was exhausted, rubbing my eyes and getting out, grabbing my stuff before locking it. I walkes up the stairs, double checking the piece of paper and knocking on the door. A woman answered, probably his roomate "Hey cutie, what are you doing here?" I spotted Gerard with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. "Gerard" He turned and grinned, getting up of the sofa "Hi baby" I dropped my bags, running into his arms and kissing him "So the whole living at home thing without you isnt happening" He grinned and kissed my forehead "Ive missed you so much baby"he whisperes and i whined, gripping onto him "Im guessing this is Frank, im Lynz" "Hi nice to meet you"i smiled and she finally shut the door locking it. I took a bite out of the toast still in Gerards hand "Douche"he grinned and i pressed a kiss to his neck. "So i brought vodka, saying G is broke as shit" He grinned "I love you"he whispered and i grinned "Me too" The night passed quickly as i got to know Lynz. 3 weeks in and i had finally got a job at the little book store a 10 minutes walk from home. I loaded the book case, my head dizzy, which it had been for the past week. I closed my eyes, trying to relax before falling, the last think i seen was the book case falling and then everything went black. "Frankie" I jumped awake, groaning as pain spread threw my limbs. "Hi baby" I opened my eyes "Do you know who this is?"i glanced at the doctor before back the gerard, biting his eyes "Gerard"he relaxed slightly "And what is he to you?" "My partner"i said "And what day is it?" "Tuesday"i said sitting up "Its wednesday now but yes"he nodded writing things down "Any how far along are you?" I frowned "What?" "Your pregnancy" I glaced at gerard who was chewing his nails "Im not"i said "See! We didnt know" "Youre 20 weeks" I snorted "Yeah me and my massive bump" "Youre obese, it harder to show" "Im on birth control" "Frank, youre pregnant. Gerard said youve been dizzy and throwing up for the past few weeks?" "Yes but i was hungover or busy or stressed!"i said "Baby, ive seen her. Shes heathy, youre pregnant"gerard whispered and i shook my head "No"i said and gerard kissed my forehead "Relax, its okay love" I started to cry, pulling my stiff knees to my chest "No im not get out okay?"i snapped at them "Baby" "Go!"i shouted before gerard shuffled out, the doctor following. I held my heads in my hands, puffing out breath through my mouth "Baby" I looked up at mom "Mama"i cried and she hugged me tightly, sitting next to me on the bed "Youre okag, everythings okay love. Relax shh" I shook my head "I cant have a baby, im a baby!"i said and mom laugheď "Your nearly 20 sweetheart" I shook my head, pulling my knees to my chest "Mom" "Youre fine, breath" It took me another 20 minutes until i calmed down, biting on my nails "Youre breaking Gerards heart, speak to him, its a shook for him too honey" I nodded and she left, Gerard came in 5 minutes later, standing at the door sucking on his lip. "Im sorry, come here Gee"i whispered opening up my arm, he came into them, climbing on the bed to lay his head on my chest. "Shes a baby, how hard can it be?" I laughed, burying my nose in his hair "Not now gee. Hold me"i whispered and he cuddled into me, i was out in minutes. "Excuse me, you cant be on the bed" I opened my eyes to see a nurse looking at Gerard who sleeply got off, climbing onto the chair "Im going to scan you then you can leave" I noffed rubbing my eyes, not expecting her hand to go into my trousers slightly, foling paper towels over my pubes "Warning man"i whined, pulling up my top "This will be cold" Gel was squirtes onto my stomach and a nossel pressed against my hard. I groaned and a soft quick beat filled my ears. Gerards fingers lased through mine, leaning over to stare at the screen "Thats her head, see?" I finally let myself look only to let out a whimper. A baby was there, looking ghostly and see through but still a baby, to long legs and arms, a stomach and a bum. "Shes heathy as far as we can tell" I nodded "Water levels are a bit low, you need to increase your intake" I nodded and she smiled, wiping my stomach before handing me a photo. "Shit"i whispered and Gerard snorted "Judt some paper work to fill out at the desk" I nodded and sighed, sitting up. Gerard helped my change out of the pyjamas befoew i hugged him, gripping onto him tightly "Sorry?"i whispered "Nothing at all to be sorry about gorgeous boy. Lets go, me and Linda have decided to move back to yours and i can travel every day for college" "But-" "We can afford a new york rental right now sweetheart" "Youll be exhausted" He shrugged "Ill be ok" I kissed his cheek before walking out of the room "Frank! I was in LA im so sorry i couldnt be here faster ive been so worried"Tony hugged me tightly and i nodded "Its okay, i slept most of it"i whispered and he smiled "I heard im going to be a grandfather huh?" I hummed, nodding "Yeah"i whispered and Tony smiled "Im dying for a smoke, shit my back"i whispered and gerard placed his hand there, helping mw walk. After paperwork and stuff, i climbed into Gerards car "What about mine?" "Tonys getting it, and some of our basic stuff" I nodded and lit one of his cigarettes, groaning "So a baby" He hummed "A baby girl, what the fuck do we know about girls?" I laughed and grinned "I havent had a period since i was 12, i cant even remember them what the fuck do i tell her?"i snorted "I always wondered that actually, i never seen any like period stuff? Why?" "When i realised i was trans that was a bitch of a time for me so mom got me on birth control, ive been on it ever since and it just stopped them really" He nodded "Oh is that what they took out?"he said and i groaned "I was wondering what the fuck happened my arm, but yeah"i nodded. It was 5 weeks later when we were lying on the sofa that i felt the first kick, laughing i grabbed gerards hand, pressing it in as i felt the baby roll over "Shit thats weird"he said and i laughed "So weird" Tony came in and turned of the tv "Hey"i said "I have something important to discuss with you both" I frowned and gerard accepted the beer offered, i grabbed the diet coke he was holding out "So as you know, me and linda are together. And weve been discussing moving in together for a while now and we have decided its time. But, we do kmow that you boys need space, and a baby takes up alot of room so i would like to make you a deal" I raised an eyebrow "I own my own home, its yours for 100 a month plus bills" Gerard gasped "Saving you over 500 a month for a two bed house with large garden and a two car garage. The 100 is to help with the mortgage of here" "Yes shit yes!"gerard said quickly "Right?"he frowned at me when i didnt answer "We have no job G"i whispered and he glanced at tony "Maybe theres something i didnt uh tell you?"he said and i frowned "After my dad you know" I nodded "We got awarded money in court. Like a hell of a lot of money. Like buy a house money" "What the hell? You hid this?" "It doesnt kick in to april tho, thats the thing! I didnt think it mattered but then the baby and then you wantes to be close to your mom and i dont want to buy a house yet? Like fuck thats a massive commitment but Frankie, the baby will be here in Feberary so i can probably access it early"he said and i tensed "Thats your money though, not ours" "The mine thing went out the window as soon as i seen that baby on the screen"he said and i sighed "Okay"i whisperes and he grinned, kissing my head "Deal tony, thank you" Gerard shook his hand as i curled into him. At 30 weeks, we were shopping for a pram system, "Gerard get rhe hell away from black"i laughed and Gerard frowned "Youll ruin my gothic look and your punk look" "Because i look so punk in tracksuit botroms and a pink hoodie, yours by the way, so shut up with the black"i grinned and took a mouthful of my decaf coffee. "I like this one"i said, it was deep purple and the car seat attached to the pram for newborns "Hi, can we see that one down please?"Gerard smiled to the lady. She gave us a sideway glance and i shuffled "Frank?" I froze "Jamia, hi"i said when i finally realised who it was "Whos having a baby?"she smiled lifting it down as gerard helped "Uh us?"i offered and Gerard snorted "Oh, adoption?" "No"i pointed to my stomach "30 weeks, just a tiny baby"gerard joked and she gasped "Anyway, how small does this fold down?"Gerard asked and she showed him quickly "I like the purple, i think itll fit in either of our cars babe"he said and i nodded "Yeah that one, oh look G, cots" I heard him talk to lynz as i ran my fingers over thw white wood. We had saved up any money we could and bought little things becorehand, but now it was the big expenses "I like this one, it rocks"i pushed it gently and he nodded "This one turned into a bed tho" "Its also 100 bucks dearer this ones fine for now Gee" He kissed behind my ear and nodded, putting the box in the trolly "Whats next?" "High chair, bottles"i hummed and he grinned. I pushed up my hood, leaning up to press a kiss to him "You look like a kid"he said "You look like a smart ass"i tugged on his waistcoat "I had a job interview fuck you"he grinned and i stuck out my tongue "I can see the toyz you sneaked in" He gigcled and shrugged, pressing close to me "This one"i said touching the white and yellow high chair "No pink?" "What if we have another kid? It can be reused" "Or we could buy another?"he snorted but lifted the white one. I snorted "Thats not a waste of 100 bucks of anything" He rolled his eyes but kissed my forehead "Bottles, dummys" He hummed and nodded. By 35 weeks everything was built and ready, our new house looking like a home. "Jamie" "No" "Rosin' "No" "Pat" "No Gee"i snorted "Hermoine?" I rolled my eyes and lay my head in his lip "Bandit?" I rolled the name around my head "Bandit"i repeated before grinned "Its unusual" He hummed "I like it"i grinned and he kissed my head "Finally a name!"he laughed and i grinned, gerard helped me to bed, kissing my cheek. When i woke up, i was in serious pain. I slowly stood up glancing at the 11 am and groaning. I grabbed my phone as i sat down, calling gerard "Babe im in class, whats wrong?" I groaned "Babys coming, now" "Shit, breath baby ill be there as fast as i can" Two hours later gerard ran in the front door, helping me to the car as i gasped for air groaning. We were 1p minutes away from the hospital before i unbuckled my belt, pushing down my jeans "Fuck your car"i said and groaned, spreading my legs "Shss coming gee" He pulled in as i caught her head, then her body and she was crying, purple and wet, i unhooked the cord from her neck "Hold shit you delivered your own baby" I started laughing, taking the hoodie and wrapping her in it "Hi bandit"i whispered, and she cried more, her body moving until i realised she could smell the milk "Fine fine"i whispered "Not going to say hello to daddy first?"as i pulled her away she screamed more, before i finally pushed up my top as she attached herself to my nipple "Im shaking to much to drive shit well done baby"he leaned over to kiss my cheek, i smiled sleeply and gerard pulled out again. The drive was quick before he pulled in "Take hee, dont forget the cord hold her close" He toom her "Hi baby oh my god" I grinned as gerard started crying, making myself presentable as much as i could before pulling a blanket over my lap. Gerard handed her back, rushing for a wheelchair. The next two hours were a blur until our familys were huddled into the room "So he delivered her in the car without flinching!"Gerard said and i laughed "Shut up Gee"i grinned and he kissed me "So basically next baby towels on the chairs?"Mikey joked and i flipped him the bird, yawning "Shes so gorgeous"mom whispered and i nodded, leaning into gerards hand. 5 years later, two more girls joined our family, alot faster than lady B. He delivered them on our bed, white Bandit was on the phone on the ambulance "34 weeks, tricked us"i said and gerard cracked up, covered in blood and fluid and holding the oldest twin "Your insane frankie" "I love you" he kissed my head softly "Hi cherry, ready to meet lily?"i cooed before handing her to gerard before shutting my eyes "Stay awake for me frankie" "Daddy?"bandit said, a cool hand on my chedk "Daddys okay, tired baby" Another 2 years latee, we greeted our first boy, Miles. He was the slowest and in the end i was rushed for an emergency c-section. -10 years later- Bandit was 17, the twins 12 and miles 10, nd i stared out at them from the kitchen window. Soft kisses were pressed to my neck and i grinned, turning around to kiss Gerard "Ready for tonight? I told Bandir she could come, but Lindas taking the kids" I nodded and grinned, within the past 4 years, My chemical romance had formed. Two albums later, most people knew the name or atleast 'helena'. "Im ready baby"i whisperes, turning back to watch Bandit kissing her girlftiend of two yeara which the kids ran around playing catch. "Shit when did we get so lucky? How did this happen so fast Gee?" He hummed and kissed my neck "Time flies when you have a pile of kids and a job and a band and 2 dogs"I grinned, leaning back against him.


End file.
